The End
by emmerlii
Summary: I originally wrote this for school, but I figured I could make a fanfic out of it too P Please review.


**The beginning of the true ending**

The year was 2025, a few years after the ending of the way between Skynet and the humans.

John Connor. Status: Terminated.  
Kyle Reese. Status: Unknown.  
Katherine Brewster. Status: Terminated.

The three main leaders of the resistance had either been lost or terminated.

Two girls, Spencer and Paris, had been friends since they were little. Their parents had been stuck together for a few years while hiding from the Roaming Terminators and the HK's and had become friends.

Spencer and Paris now both being 13, decided to go exploring the grounds of their new home, now that the war had ended. They had previously been banned while the war was still going, in case they had gotten into trouble. A house was standing about a mile away from their small shelter on top of a large, steep hill.

The house looked dark, and the girl's parents had warned them not to go to it, no matter how enticing it looked. But, they decided to go up their anyway.

When the girls reached the top of the hill, dark clouds had begun to form. "They look creepy," Spencer said quietly.

"Scared are you?" Paris mocked. "I'm going inside; you can do what you want." Paris headed for the front door. Spencer quickly followed.

Inside the house was dark and scary looking. There were spiders and cobwebs everywhere, among other bugs. The girls stuck together like glue, and Paris quickly regretted going in so quickly. She felt like there were eyes watching her every move.

The girls walked slowly further and further into the house. Some windowpanes had been broken; there was dust and spiders everywhere. The girls made sure to stay close together.

The girls walked into a hallway and saw a lever. Spencer, being curious, especially in this new surrounding, pulled it. A door came down and separated the two with a loud crash.

"Spencer, what happened?" Paris asked frantically, trying to find some way to get back to her friend. "Stay there, I'm going to see if I can find a way around. You stay right there!" And with that, Paris went off in search of a way around back to her friend.

Spencer didn't know what to do. She thought that she should try and meet Paris half way, or stay there like her friend had told her to. She decided to stay put and hope that her friend would come soon.

Paris did her best to stay to the left side of the wall, and turn left whenever she could. There were a few things like statues in the way, and soon, she came to a dead end. She called out Spencer's name, but there was no answer. Paris gave up, sat down and began to sob. Then she heard something... A slow metallic clank slowly getting closer and louder.

Paris knew what this was. "I thought they had all been destroyed..." She said under her breath. She knew what it was. You can't mistake that sound for anything but a Terminator... The clunks of its feet were now getting louder by the second. Its pace was quickening. Paris wished she was anywhere but where she was. Especially since she was at the top of a flight of stairs; then she would be able to—but her thoughts stopped. The top of the Terminator's head could be seen coming up the stairs. This was the end. It had to be. There was no escaping this machine.

It reached the top of the stairs and saw the small frightened girl cowering before it. Things began to happen so quickly that Paris didn't see the man come jumping out in between her and the machine. They fought for a time before the mysterious man finally destroyed the Terminator.

"Come with me if you want to live. We need to get out of here, what are you even doing here?" It was John Connor; the leader of the human resistance and thought to be dead.

Paris nearly forgot all about Spencer in her shock that this man was still alive. "Wait! We have to get my friend Spencer. We got separated."

"Show me where she is, or where you last saw her." John said. Paris then took off walking faster than John expected her to, to the place where she and Spencer had been separated. "This is it," she said when they reached the trap door that had fallen. "Spencer, are you still there?" Paris called out, banging on the door.

"Yes," Spencer called out after a small time.

"We need to get her out of there somehow." John said to himself. He looked around and spotted a crowbar. He picked it up and looked at it carefully. "Paris, how big is Spencer?"

"A bit smaller than me," Paris answered. Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"I may have just found a way to get her out. If we can get the bar to get a good hold on the door, then we may be able to pry it open wide enough for Spencer to be able to get through. Help me." John said.

Paris didn't know what to do, or what she was doing. She watched as John found another sharp piece of metal rod and jam it under the door. "Paris I need you to hold this tightly and push down on it with everything that you can. Spencer can you hear me? We're going to try and pry the door open, you need to step back in case the rods break." Spencer stepped back, her heart pounding. She was scared that something would fly off through the door, or that she would never see her best friend again.

The door began to lift a little and then it snapped shut. "We need to try again, Paris, we can do it." John said. The two of them then pulled and pushed with all their might and the door retracted, pulling itself back into the roof. "Spencer!" Paris cried as she hugged her friend tightly. "Meet John Connor." Spencer stood just next to him, not having noticed the man when she tumbled out of the trap and into Paris' arms, her mouth open.

"H-hello," she stuttered, and then she collected herself. "Hello, John Connor," and then she realized something. "I thought you were dead?"

"No," John answered with a small chuckle. "I was merely trapped in here and no one could find me, so they thought I was dead. Now, enough about me, we need to get you girls safe and out of harm's way. I need to get to the base of Skynet before anymore Terminator's are built and launched. Where do you live?"

"We live not far from here," Paris and Spencer answered in unison. "We saw this house and we wanted to check it out. We didn't realize that those machines were still around." Then her eyes grew wide. She pointed behind John and clamped a hand over an-about-to-scream Spencer. John turned around as a Terminator was quietly creeping up on them, another 800. John took the crowbar and the metal rod that were still in his hands and wrapped them around the Terminator's neck before shoving the pointy end of the metal rod into the back of its neck, cutting its head off. "Show me back to your house, we need to get you out of here. It isn't safe."

John led the two girls out of the house, but they had gone out the back way instead of the front, and the girls didn't know how to get back around, their thoughts stopped when they saw John's expression. "We found it. We did it. We found Skynet's motherboard. _This _is what we have been searching for since the war began! This is all it is! I just need to figure out how to get inside and dismantle it and shut it down for good, and then I need to burn it. Everything must be burnt. Girls, wait here by the door, if anything tries to come at you, ward them off with this," John lit a thick branch and gave it to the girls to defend themselves. _Be careful_ were the last words he said to them. The girls didn't see him again after that.

John poked around quietly, the giant computer seemed to be in sleep mode, he thought to himself. He tripped on a piece of scrap metal and hit the side of the computer. A hatch opened up, leading to some stairs and then, as John reached the last few stairs, he saw the internal part of Skynet, the way to dismantle and destroy it. John slunk over to it, and saw the cords. Typical, he thought to himself, red wire, blue wire, green wire. He tried to cut the colouring of the cords away like he had done so many times over the past few years, but these wouldn't cut. He just had to guess and hope, for the sake of humanity, that he would be right. He pulled out his knife when he heard a rustling, he looked down his body from where he lay underneath the computer, and he saw the Terminator's trying to grab at him. _This is it_ he thought to himself. _It's either me or them. If I die, the human race will have no one else left to defend them, and those girls will die. I'll just have to guess._

John shut out the grabbing hands of the T-800's, and put all of his attention into cutting the right wire. He was torn between cutting the red wire, but thought that it seemed too easy. He thought for no more than a split second and then he decided on cutting the green wire. He shut his eyes tight. _Click_. Everything stopped. The Terminator's at his feet stopped trying to grab at him, the motherboard had stopped humming, and everything was dead silent. He'd done it, he defeated Skynet like the prophecy and his mother had always said. Everything that would happen did happen.

This was the end. Life could finally get back to the way it was before all of this had happened, before all of this had broken out. Back to the way civilization used to be, the way humans used to be. Without having to constantly watch over their back, things could finally go back to the way they used to be. Life, as John Connor knew it, was back to normal.

He stood up and stretched. The weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. He began to walk away when he heard the sound of metal clanking. "But, they shouldn't work anymore," John muttered to himself. He knew exactly what that sound was; the metal clank of Terminator feet. It wasn't over; there was still one last thing to destroy before destroying the remains of the Skynet computer. He fought with what little energy he had left. He stopped for a split second and the Terminator seized this opportunity to punch John in his heart, killing him. John fell forward dead.

The humans hadn't won this war, the machines had, and it would continue on like this until the end of the world it seemed. Nothing could stop these Terminator machines. And their brains would think up a way to reactivate their master. They would keep redeveloping and updating and upgrading. There would be no end. This was the world now, there were no more choices. There was nothing left to do but keep fighting with what little hope the human race had left.

This was the world forever.

The End.


End file.
